Teenage Life in the Charter of Charming
by WhyCantIBeTara
Summary: You can imagine what growing up in the "club life" would be like for a young girl, but it's all she's ever known. Jax's daughter, Sydney, tries to live a somewhat normal life as possible. After all, she is similar to many other teenage girls; she loves summertime, teenage boys, and has a passion for dancing. She's a daddy's girl and the club is her family. My very first story!
1. Introduction

(Set in season 5)

The sound of my alarm on my phone going off woke me from my deep sleep. Ugh. Monday. It's 5:45 which is the time I normally get up for school, depending on how nice I want to look or how little I care. I passed out early last night, around 9 maybe, so getting up today is not such a struggle. I pushed the covers off of me and then walked towards the door but turned back around; if I don't make this bed, grandma will lecture me. I half-ass made the bed and stopped to look in the full-body mirror. Hm. My hair doesn't look as crazy as expected. I turned sideways and examined my body. My squats are paying off, I thought as I admired the slight but noticeable difference in the size and shape of my butt in my yoga shorts. I'm a dancer so I'm already very fit, but my butt is small. Well enough with that. I headed for the kitchen and as I was rummaging through the pantry, grandma walked in wearing her plaid robe, "Morning" she said. "Good morning," I smiled.

Grandma is one of my very best friends and I love her to death. She has never left my side like my mom did two years ago, and I know she never will. She was always more of a mother to me than my own, and I am okay with that, but it still hurts. When my father and Tara were my age, they fell in love. A couple years later, they split for a few weeks, and in that time my dad managed to knock someone up. Tara was furious but she took him back. She loved him more than anyone and still does. My mother, Ashton, decided to have me and my father agreed to be there and support her, but they both agreed on seeing other people. After all, it wasn't love. Just an easy fuck. That's why I'm here. Haha. A couple weeks before I was born, when dad and Tara were 19, Tara left him and never came back until a few years ago, just before my mother stopped coming around every once in a blue moon and trying to contact me. My mom and I were never very close, but she would see me a few times a year and buy me stuff; her way of trying to "make it up" to me. Tara is the mother of my baby brother Thomas and has been around since Abel, my other brother, was born so she is pretty much his mother as well. She, like grandma, is a mother to me. I call her by her name but she has been great to me. It took me some time to get used to her and forgive her for hurting my dad, but she makes him happy and that is enough for me.

"Are you hungry?" grandma asked as she made coffee. "Ehh, I'm not sure. A little," I replied. "Oh, nonsense. You need to eat every morning, child" she said in return. She started cooking as I headed to the bathroom to pee and fix myself up. I peed, brushed my teeth, and washed, moisturized, and primed my face. I love makeup. I just think it's so cool all the things that can be done with it. Don't get it twisted though; I am confident and able to go out in public bare-faced.

I applied my foundation and concealer, set it with powder, contoured and added blush and then primed my eyes. I decided just to apply a neutral shadow to my lid and do a simple winged eyeliner look. I curled my lashes and applied mascara. Today I'm just going to put my dark brown, wavy hair, I inherited it from my mother, in a messy bun. I think I'm going to wear a dark lip today but I haven't eaten yet so I will just take it with me.

I can smell the food, and boy, does it smell good. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate, but grandma already had one made up for me, "Thanks, grandma. It looks and smells amazing," I say as I sit down. "Sure thing, Syd," she responds. I finished eating my French toast, eggs, bacon, and drank down some orange juice just as dad walked in the kitchen wearing black pajamas/sweat pants. "Good morning, dad" I said as I rinsed my plate off in the sink. He grabbed a plate and started loading it with food, "Morning, baby."

Dad and I are very close. It was sometimes hard growing up without a mother of my own, but dad has always managed to take care of me and make sure I have everything I need. Thankfully, Tara and grandma were around when I started my period and began going through puberty, but dad and I are so close that it may not have been as weird as it is for other girls and their fathers.

Oh, and the reason we are living with my grandma is because, as much as I hate it, dad and Tara are planning on getting out of Charming as soon as possible. I know we will still be here for a great while because dad is president of the club now and still has so much to take care of before he can get up and leave it behind. I grew up here and with the club; it's my family and I love all of the members. Things have been very tense between my grandma and dad and Tara, but it is starting to ease out a bit. I know my grandma has made some bad decisions lately and I was pissed about the car accident, but I love her and don't want to see her alone and upset.

I went into the spare bedroom that I share with Abel, whom is still sound asleep, to pick out something to wear. I decided on some highwaisted blue jean shorts, a black tank top, and a black and red oversized flannel. I grabbed a bra and a different pair of panties and quickly turned my back to Abel to change. He is still young, but last week when I thought he was asleep, I changed and he saw me completely naked. He never said anything, and later that night while we were all eating dinner (even dad was home) he decided to tell everyone what he saw. His exact words were "sis has boobies like mommy." Tara does not have very large boobs, but hers are a little bigger than mine, "what boobs?" dad responded. He, grandma, and Tara thought it was hilarious. Which, it _was_ funny, but not a knee-slapper or anything. Not to me at least. "Ha-ha," is what I had said, and Abel said, "no, daddy, I saw them! It was like the ones in the book Tig has!" By book I knew he meant magazine, "Thanks for calling me hot, bub. Model material," I responded jokingly flipping my hair, trying not to show the little embarrassment I felt. "That's right, baby" grandma said, and Tara nodded in agreement while teasing, "Oh, what's wrong, Jax? Worried about keeping the boys away?" "I'll kill them" was all he said and us girls laughed. We knew he wasn't exactly joking though. It was funny but slightly embarrassing, even for me. I don't know, I guess you just had to be there.

I grabbed some no-show socks and put on my black Chuck Taylors. Perfect. Just need to apply my lipstick and I'll be good to go.

I always get a ride to school, but sometimes I walk home. It depends on how dad and the club feels about it. I do not get to see Grandpa Clay too much anymore, but sometimes he takes me to school, like today. Dad, Tara, and even grandma hate it so much. But, he's the only grandfather I've ever had and he's never done wrong to me personally.

Grandpa will be here any minute so I say bye to everyone. Abel, Tara and even Thomas are awake now and in the kitchen eating, while dad is about to leave for the club house so he and the boys can "take care of something." I hate it. I worry so much about them these days. "Bye, guys. Have a good day. I love you." I got a response from everyone except Thomas, but I went over to him to kiss his head. "Clay's outside, Syd" dad said, so I grabbed my bag from one of the dining room chairs, "When will you be home tonight?" Shit. I sounded worried. I can't hide or help it though. "You'll see me before you go to bed, babe. Don't worry" he said as he brought me into a hug. I hugged him back and breathed in his scent. Believe it or not, I got him and grandma to quit smoking. It took much persistence and resulted in yelling and crying (mostly me but grandma as well), but they both agreed to give it up for me. The house is smoke free, cleaned from top to bottom. I am so happy and proud of them, and have been trying with grandpa and the other members, but no such luck.

"I love you, daddy." He smiled as he leaned down to kiss my head, "I love you more, baby."

* * *

Okay, so I know that I changed it, but I saw that I wasn't really going anywhere with my first two chapters. I kept some of my main points and funny parts, but I am satisfied now. Please read and review and let me know what I can do to improve! This is my very first story!


	2. Long Day

I walked out the front door to grandpa's vehicle and noticed that it was already pretty warm out. Good thing I layered up today. My school is not very strict on dress code like many other schools are, thankfully, but I definitely cannot wear anything too revealing. It's not like I would to school anyway.

I opened the door and climbed in, "hey, grandpa." "Morning, child" he replied. We continued to chat about school and how my freshman year is almost over. YES. I cannot wait for summer. It is the middle of April right now and our last day is May 30th. I can do this. I can get my permit at the end of this month and I am so stoked. My birthday is on Halloween, which I love, and I cannot wait to learn how to drive. Grandma and Tara will be so overprotective about it but I know dad and grandpa will teach me. I've driven in the parking lot of Teller-Morrow but that's it. The pedals were so touchy and I'm nervous I will never get it down.

We were almost to my school when I realized that I don't have money to buy a drink at lunch, "Hey grandpa? Do you have a dollar I can borrow?" He handed me a 5 and told me that I'm not borrowing it so don't even think to pay him back. I knew he'd say that. "Thanks, grandpa! I love you" I said as I kissed his cheek and unbuckled myself. "Don't mention it, kid. I love you too. Have a good day."

My morning classes dragged on for what seemed like forever but it's finally lunch time. I see my friends and start to make my way over. I sit down and drink my water as they eat their lunches. We started gossiping and talking about the older, attractive boys. The seniors normally leave for lunch, but today Tyson Carter and his stupid, bitchy girlfriend ate in the lunch room, and we kept eyeing him. Damn, is he beautiful. Most of his friends are too. Oh shit. His girlfriend just caught us staring. We all look away as she glares and we bust out laughing. I can't stand her. She's the rudest girl in this school and apparently takes pride in the fact that she's been passed around the football team more than the ball has.

Woohoo, it's last period. I have study hall and I plan to knock out most of this homework. As I'm working, I get an iMessage from dad saying that he is picking me up today. I finish as much homework as I can before I see that it's now 2:28. I pack up my things, stand, and head for the door. The bell rings and I make my way to my locker which is nearby. I finished the homework that I need textbooks to complete in study hall so I wouldn't have to bring them home, so I only need 2 folders. I put the rest of my materials in my locker and start outside.

My dad is on his bike out front, and I see a group of girls standing nearby just eyeing him. Gag. Can they not? I walk past them and they stare in awe as dad hands me his helmet to wear because he forgot a spare. I look towards the ground and roll my eyes at the girls. They _know_ he's my dad and they still stare at me as if he's my boyfriend. I climb on the back, wrap the strap of my bag around me, and hold on to him. We take off and I enjoy the breeze; it's so humid. Dad takes me back to Teller-Morrow because that's where grandma and my brothers are. Tara is at work. I get off the bike followed by dad and hand him the helmet. As we walk to the garage, he asks me how school was, "it was okay. Boring."

I hug Tig and Bobby as the others yell out their hellos since they are working. "You get cuter each and every day," Bobby says and I snort in return, "do not. And besides, I don't want to be cute anymore. I want to be a babe." "God, help me" dad says as Tig laughs, "you definitely have that down pat, darlin'. Your daddy just doesn't wanna admit it." I laugh and thank them as I take off my flannel. My God, it's the hottest it's been in months. I look around and see everyone shirtless and sweating as they work. I walk to the fridge and grab a water and chug it down before heading into grandma's office. Ahh. Air conditioning. Thomas is in his little carrier thing while Abel is occupied by a motorcycle coloring book. "Hey, baby. How was school?" "Boring and uneventful" I respond, winning a smirk in response.

I grab my bag and finish the little homework I have left. As I walk to the door, Unser came in. I greeted him, gave him a hug, and then walked back outside. I see that my dad is heading for his bike so I run up to him as he is getting on, "Where are you going?" I ask a little worried. I know that my dad and the club have been knee-deep in shit lately, and I can't help being a little paranoid. He sensed the nervousness in my voice, "I just have a few things I need to take care of, darlin'. Don't worry about your old man." I look around and see that no one else is getting on their bikes and feel my heart drop. He can't go alone. I don't even know what he's doing but it could be dangerous and what if no one goes to his rescue? I look at him with pleading eyes, "Why are you going alone? Please don't go alone!" I feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I desperately try to fight them. He reached his arm around me, put his hand on my lower back, and pulled me closer, "hey, now. Don't cry, babe. I'm just going to see Tara because I need to fill her in on some news I just received. I'm coming right back here and getting the boys so we can go take care of something else. I'm not going alone, Sydney." I exhale in relief as a single tear starts rolling down my face. He wipes it away and pulls me in even closer and I wrap my arms around his neck since he is sitting down. He holds me there for a few seconds and smiles as he pulls away, "go find something to do." I backed up so he could start his bike and after he does, I tell him to be careful and that I love him, "I love you too, baby girl" he replies before riding off.

I go back into the garage and rummage through CDs. I couldn't find anything I felt in the mood to listen and dance to, so I pull out my phone and connect it to the speakers with an auxiliary cord. I decide that I should practice my routine. My dance teacher, Kari, whom I love, is hammering us hard with new moves, which, of course, we can easily learn, but this "recital" is huge. Plus, my age group has to learn all the dances so we can help teach the young ones theirs. I decide to practice the dance to "Evacuate the Dance Floor" by Cascada. I can see why Kari chose this song; it has a beat that makes everyone feel the need to dance. This dance in particular is a little provocative and I feel self-conscious doing it here at the shop but I shrug it off. Oh well. Nothing they haven't seen before. I dance constantly, but for some reason it's different when it's all planned out and not just messing around.

I go through the dance and go on to the other ones, skipping the ones I have to learn to help the children because they are very simple. I keep at it until I need to get another water and wipe the dripping sweat off. I can only imagine what my makeup looks like. I should have checked the weather this morning.

As I walk towards the bathroom, I see that a boy, very attractive I might add, maybe a year or so older than me is staring at me. Oh my gosh, how long has he been here? Happy walks up to him and they walk off into the garage. I gasp aloud. That's Happy's son! I heard he was supposed to move back to Charming but I forgot all about it. I haven't seen him in years. Woah. Puberty at its finest. He is gorgeous.

I look in the mirrow. Ew. I pull the makeup remover and face wash out of the cupboard, I keep some here, because hey, you never know when you'll need it, and I take my makeup off and wash my face. I press it with a towel and walk back outside. I hear that the music has been changed but I'm okay with it, I practiced for almost an hour. I glance over at Happy and his son, Johnny, and see them both looking at me. Oh shit. I wave and they both wave back, then head back to the office to cool off and talk to grandma.

Later that evening:

It's 8:03 as we pull in the driveway. I get out and help grandma get Thomas and Abel inside and situated as she makes something for dinner. I remember that I left my bag in the car and go out and get it. I come back in and play with the boys for a little and then eat dinner. Thomas and Abel quickly fell asleep afterwards. Tara came in shortly after and she, grandma, and I talked about our days and when dad might be home. Neither of them know what he and the guys are up to exactly, but Tara seems on edge.

I decided to take a shower and get ready for bed. I went to the bathroom and ran the water to warm it up. I stripped down and got in and washed myself. I turned the water to a cooler temperature while I rinsed off and it felt good after the hot day.

After I was dried off and dressed in panties and one of dad's Samcro t-shirts, I combed through my hair and put some leave-in conditioner in it. I grabbed my dirty clothes and put them in the laundry room. I decided to start a load and fold the towels in the dryer after I cleaned the lint trap. I put the towels away and walked to the living room to sit down to wait for dad. It's 10 now, and honestly, who knows when he will get home. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is on tv, so I am going to watch it to get things off my mind.

It's been 3 hours. I'm pacing the living room as grandma comes out and tells me that I should go to bed and I explain to her that I can't, "I'm too worried. What if they are hurt? So much has been going on lately and who knows what they have gotten themselves into. I've texted dad 4 times and the messages are delivered but he hasn't replied yet, grandma. Do you think they're okay?" Grandma sighed and I know that she is worried too, "I'm sure they're fine, baby. This is common, you know that." I nodded in agreement but also added, "I know but I just have a really bad feeling. I know things have been bad with the Mayans and I'm not even allowed to walk home from school or go out by myself anywhere. The Sons know they need to watch their backs and what if that's what they went to 'take care of?'" Grandma didn't say anything, but she came over to put her arms around me. I hugged her back and felt a little better. "Come on" she says as she leads me to the kitchen and pulls ice cream out of the freezer. She hands me a spoon takes one for herself and we stand at the counter eating it. About halfway through the carton we decide to put it back before we eat it all, and go lay down on the couch. She quickly falls asleep as I lay awake until 3AM.

I heard a bike pull into the driveway as the garage door opened. I hesitated just in case it wasn't dad, because you never know, but I saw him quietly make his way down the hallway towards the living room. I can't even explain it, but I put my head in my hands and started sobbing. Sobbing because I noticed the fat lip and bruised eye. Sobbing because I saw the bullet holes in his shirt. Sobbing because I saw that his arm is patched up and bleeding through. But mainly just sobbing because he is okay.

JAX POV

I had no idea Sydney was awake until I heard her crying. This isn't just a normal cry though; she is bawling her eyes out. I immediately rush over and bend down next to her. I try to pull her hands away from her face but she won't let me, "Sydney? Baby, what's wrong? I'm here now, we're all okay. Everything is fine" I say to her. She let go of her face and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back and stood up, lifting her into my arms. I stood there, holding her and rubbing her back as she sobbed into my neck. Mom had woken up and was now standing too, caressing Syd's hair, "Poor baby." "I was so scared, daddy" Sydney choked out. "I'm sorry, darlin'. I would have texted you back but we were in the middle of something and then my phone died" I replied as my heart broke for my little girl. She hugged me tighter as her sobs decreased, and Tara came out to see what is going on, "Aww, Sydney. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so worried. I would have sat up with you, babe" she said as she wiped some of Sydney's tears away. I slowly set her down, but even when I did, she continued to hug me. I pushed the hair out of her eyes while Tara examined my injuries, "Our bulletproof vests saved us, but a bullet grazed my arm. It's not deep or anything, it just won't stop bleeding" I tell her. She told me to shower and then she would look at it and see what she can do and I agreed. I kissed her and then bent down to kiss Sydney's head, "I'm going to go shower, okay? I'll be fast, I promise. Lay down and try to get some sleep" I tell her. She nods and sits down, pulling her bare legs up to her chest under my shirt she is wearing.

Tara stitched up my wound and said it should be fine, "thanks, baby." "No problem" she smiles and kisses me. I see that Syd has finally fallen asleep, so I decide to take her to her room. I gently lift her and carry her to her bed, quiet not to wake Abel. I kiss them both and leave the room, going down the hall to mine. Mom had said goodnight before I showered, and Tara just climbed in bed. I kissed Thomas before getting into bed and wrapping my arms around Tara, passing out instantly.

* * *

What do you guys think? Am I doing okay with my first story? Please review! :)


	3. Time to Relax

I hear my alarm going off. 5:45 already? I can barely even bring myself to snooze it; I'm exhausted. That was one of the worst nights I've had in a long time. By the time I actually rolled out of bed, it was 6:45. Grandpa will be here in like 15 minutes. I'm just going to wear a t-shirt, leggings, and my gray Vans. My hair is all over the place. It's kind of funny but I am just going to braid it loosely and let it fall to the side with a few pieces falling out to frame my face. I look in the mirror again to see that my eyes are still a little red and they even feel crusty. Eww.

I know that no one is awake right now but why should they be? I kept them awake late. I see grandpa pull in the driveway and I walk out the door with my bag. We talk about what happened last night, "So that's why I look like shit" I tell him, laughing lightly. "Oh, nonsense, baby. You're beautiful" he compliments me. I smile, "thanks grandpa, but I think you're kind of obligated to say that" I joke as get out of his truck.

It's only 4th period. I have been struggling all morning to keep my eyes open and I think I just might sleep this period. Thankfully we have a substitute so we are just having a study hall anyway. Just as I put my head down to rest I get a text from my dad, "I'm on my way into the school to sign you out". Confused, I reply, "Is everything okay?" Five minutes go by without a response and I'm starting to get anxious. Just as I was about to get up and ask if I could "use the restroom," an office aide comes in with a note for me. I grab my things and head to the office where my dad is waiting for me, "Hey dad. What's going on?" I ask. He grabs my hand as we walk to my locker, "Nothing. I just figured you're too tired to even pay attention so why waste your time?" I smile in return. We get to my locker and I lean my head against it as I close my eyes. Ugh. I could just sleep forever right now. I lift my head up and put my stuff away and turn to dad as I close it. I lean into him and sigh, "take me home, daddy."

** 3 DAYS LATER (FRIDAY) IN LAST PERIOD**

Yes. Study hall and then I can go straight to dance class. I am determined to not have homework this weekend so I am going to work my ass off this last 50 minutes. I grab my earbuds and plug them into my phone and get to work. I finish all of my homework except one math problem. Ha, figures. I will do it before class on Monday. I put my shit in my locker and grab my other bag that I take to dance and head out the front doors. Everyone is talking excitedly about their big plans for the weekend as I make my way through the crowd and down the street to the building I dance in. Class was successful today. We decided to stay an extra hour so it's already 7PM. I change into the clothes I wore to school and head out to wait for grandma. She pulls up and I get in, "how was dance?" she asks. "Great, actually. A nice end to a shitty week" I sigh. "Ain't that the truth" she says back.

I head to the bathroom and decide to take a bath instead of a shower. I light some candles and run the water; I just want to relax. Just as the tub is about halfway full, I add bath salts that smell heavenly. "Ahh," I say as I sit in the hot, bubbly water. I instantly feel better. After about half an hour of lounging in the tub, Abel comes in, "hi sissy" he says to me. The only visible part of me is just above my boobs up to my head so I don't mind that he is in here, "hey Abel, how was your day?" I ask him. "Good!" he replies overly excited which makes me smile. He turns his back to me and starts to pee and I smirk. He is ridiculous. He washes his hands and then comes over and leans on the edge of the tub, "what you doing?" he asks me. "Taking a bath.." I respond, looking at him questioningly. Just as he is about to say something else, dad comes into but does not pass farther than the doorway, "Abel, what are you doing, buddy? Why are you in here while your sister is bathing?" "I don't know" he answers innocently. Dad walks over and scoops him up, "Well, let's go, okay?" "Bye, sis. You can play with my duck if you want!" Abel shouts to me as dad carries him out of the bathroom. I giggle at that one.

I eventually drain the water and take a 5 minute shower to wash my hair and private parts. I dry off and wrap my hair in a towel. I put my robe on and walk out and sit on the couch just as Tara walks in the door. She greets all of us and talks to dad about her day. After a few minutes of that, I get up and go into mine and Abel's room to change into a tank top, panties, and shorts. I comb through my hair and apply some leave-in conditioner. I decide to watch a movie in the living room with Abel until he falls asleep. Grandma already put Thomas to bed and she, Tara, and even dad sit down to watch the movie. Abel decides on something scary. He loves scary movies and they don't even give him nightmares or anything. Maybe it is because he hardly understands what is even going on. He tells us he wants to watch The Conjuring. I love scary movies as well but I am very jumpy. I jumped out of my skin at least 5 times and even went to sit on daddy's lap half-way through just to have him make me jump even more and poke fun at me. Abel fell asleep right after the movie and I feel on the verge. Tara decides to put Abel to bed and dad stands up with me in his arms. I hug him tight and ask him to take me to bed as well. He, Tara, and grandma kiss up both goodnight as we drift off.

I'm sorry this chapter is so short and that it took so long. The 4th one will be longer! Already working on it :)


	4. I Want To Know Him

TARA POV

I'm glad I'm off today. I have been working so much lately and haven't had much time to spend with the boys, Sydney, and Jax. It's noon and the boys are napping and Gemma should be taking Sydney out to do something soon. I feel a hand on my lower back and it slips down to squeeze my butt, "Mmm. Jax. Gem and Syd are still here." We haven't had sex in over a month which is probably a record if you don't count the time he was in prison. Now that was hard to cope with. "They'll be leaving soon though" he says as he kisses the back of my neck and wraps his arms around me from behind. I turn around and kiss him and he kisses me back while gently pushing me onto the bed. We continue to kiss as he feels me up over my shirt until we hear Gem and Sydney out in the living room. We pull away and wait to see if they are going to leave and soon enough Sydney comes in to let us know they are heading out, "We are going window shopping and whatnot so I'll see you later" she tells us and we say our "see-yas" back. After we hear the front door close, we pick up where we left off until I'm in nothing but panties and he's in boxers. He pulls me to the end of the bed and gets on his knees and leans against the edge. He slowly rubs me through my panties and I instantly feel tingles throughout my entire body. As he moves my panties to the side, he gently rubs my clit with his thumb and I let out a quiet moan. He smirks and slowly lowers his head between my legs and I can feel his breath down there, "don't tease me, baby. It's been too long" I whine. He starts to gently lick my clit just where I like it which causes me to arch my back and throw my head back, "ohh god" I almost scream. It feels so good and I want it to last but I don't know how long I will be able to hold off on orgasming. He stops for a few seconds just to pull my panties off all the way but starts right up again while rubbing one of my nipples. I lose control and start moaning and thrusting my pelvis harder onto his mouth.

SYDNEY POV

Grandma and I got all the way up town before I realized that I had forgotten by little purse with some money in it so we are just now pulling back into the driveway. I put my earbuds in even if it's only to go inside for a minute or so because it's just a habit. I walk inside quietly so not to wake the boys and creep into my room to see if I can find my purse but it's not in here. Maybe Tara has seen it. I walk down the hallway to their room and push the slightly cracked door open as I pull out my earbuds and am horrified. I gasp and shut the door but before I do, I see that they are just as surprised as I am. I frantically apologize as I walk back down the hallway and into the living room. My heart is pounding and I can feel how flushed my face is. I can't believe I just did that. I am so embarrassed that I could cry. This is by no means the first time I have walked in on my dad in the act but all those other girls didn't matter. They meant nothing; but this, this is different. He's in love with Tara. It's much more intimate and personal.

TARA POV

"Oh my god. We didn't lock the door. We didn't even _clo__se_ the door. The poor thing is probably scarred for life" I quietly tell Jax. He just laughs and shrugs it off, "she will be okay, doll" he says as he quickly pulls some sweats on and walks out the door to find Sydney.

JAX POV

I walk out into the living room to see Sydney searching for something and she looks up as I approach, "hey, kid" I say and she blushes and looks away, "hey… look, I'm really sor-" she starts but I cut her off "it's fine, babe. I'm sorry you had to see that." She mumbles off about how it's fine and that it's her fault and I ask her what she's looking for. "Have you seen my purse? My little, woven American Flag one? I need it." I walk into the kitchen and grab it off the top of the refrigerator; Thomas kept playing with it. "Here" I say as I hand it to her and she thanks me and turns to leave but I gently grab her arm to stop her, "Don't sweat it. Tara is not mad at you and neither am I. We should have locked the door. Sorry, darlin.'" She hugs me really quick and tells me that she loves me before she heads back outside. I go back into mine and Tara's room to see if she's still in the mood and after a few minutes of convincing foreplay, it's on. We pick up where we left out and have sex for almost an hour.

GEMMA POV

Sydney and I have been looking in little shops for almost an hour now and she's been pretty quiet and I don't know why, "you okay, baby?" I ask and she nods her head. "Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm fine. I promise." "Okay, hon.." I respond but then she unexpectedly and very quickly blurts out, "I walked in on dad and Tara!" I throw my head back and laugh, "Oh, honey. Are you traumatized?" "Kind of.. I feel bad. It was so personal and intimate. Not like the times I walked in on dad in the club house." "Your daddy loves Tara very much. I'm sure they aren't angry or anything. They're probably just as embarrassed as you are and will make sure to look the door next time." "Or at least close it…" she trails off and I laugh again, "those kids."

I eventually got her mind off of it; we bought some cute things. She picked out some new crop tops that were on sale and we headed to a thrift shop. She adores thrift shopping. "Do you think this is cute?" she asks me as she holds up a black romper with sunflowers on it, "It's precious!" I tell her and she agrees. "I love it. What size is it? It looks a little small…" she trails off. "It will fit you" I tell her and she tells me that it's a medium, "see? It'll even be a little loose." "I can handle that!" she says. We looked around more and found myself a sweater and her an old pair of Levi's that she decided she wants to cut into shorts. Now we are at a little coffee shop eating pastries and sipping frozen drinks. I get a text from Jax asking me how Sydney is and I tell him that she's fine now. "Have you talked to your dad since?" I asked her and she tells me that he came out right afterwards and spoke to her and I just nod. "Have you ever walked in on dad?" she asks me and I tell her that I have but never with Tara. I heard Jax and Tara back when they were in high school though.

SYDNEY POV

We finish our pastries and drinks and head out to the car to go to the shop. When we get there, I see Happy's son Johnny again. My Lord, is he sexy. I try not to stare but he's shirtless, sweating, and very muscular. He and the guys look up as Grandma and I enter the garage and they all say hello. I go off to the side with grandma and talk to Tiggy, "hey, doll" he says and I give him a little hug. Grandma asks him how things have been going today and he says that they have been good and that Johnny is doing very well. "Well, good! It'll be nice having someone else around when you guys get caught up in something else" she tells him and he agrees. "Hey, Johnny, come over here for a second" Tig commands and my heart skips a beat. Johnny finishes what he is doing and walks over while wiping his hands on an old, grease-stained rag. "I know you probably remember these ladies, but this is Jax's mother Gemma and his daughter Sydney" he introduces us. "I remember" he smiles and shakes our hands. "You two are close in age, right?" grandma asks and I say that I think he is a year older. "You don't look 15" he tells me as he looks me up and down and I blush. "Easy" dad says as he comes up behind us and puts a hand on Johnny's shoulder while giving him a friendly but deathly look. "Daaaaad" I complain and he pulls me in for a one-armed hug which I return with a smile. "Did you have fun with grandma?" he asks and I nod and tell him about the things I bought and he just shakes his head, "Oh, Syd."

JOHNNY POV

I remember playing with Sydney when we were really young but I never noticed her looks. She's definitely grown up and I'm having a difficult time keeping my eyes from wandering up and down her toned body. But it's not just that; she has a beautiful smile and a contagious laugh. I don't even know her but I want to and I think she feels the same. Or at least I hope she does.

Two hours later and I'm done for the day. I go to wash my hands in the bathroom and on my way I turn and see Sydney playing with her brother Abel who I just recently met. He's a pretty cool little dude. After I'm done in the bathroom, I walk back out and am greeted by my father, "hey, son. How'd today go?" "Good. I like working here." "Atta boy" he slaps me on the back. It's around 6 so the shop is going to be open for a couple more hours and I might just stick around. I walk over to the swing set and sit down and am greeted again but this time by Abel, "hi Johnny." "Hey, what's up, Abel?" "Waiting for my sister to come push me." "Ahh," I reply. I look around and see her on her way over. She changed her clothes into something better for this high heat. It's not too bad but she was wearing skinny jeans before and was probably hot. Now she's in shorts and a loose shirt that shows off her flat stomach. She smiles at me as she approaches and I return it. As she pushes Abel, he mumbles on about something while she actually listens. I have to give her credit because I definitely wouldn't be. I can't stop staring at her body. Her legs are lean and toned and her white shirt reveals the color of her bra (black). Jesus, Johnny. Stop drooling and knock it off before she notices.

SYDNEY POV

Oh my gosh. He is staring at me. I can feel his eyes on my body and I know he's looking me up and down again. Good thing I shaved my legs this morning and that I have been doing squats. My butt looks good in these shorts and I hope he notices. Oh my, what am I even saying? I don't even know him.. But I want to. "How old are you?" Abel asks him. It takes him a little to realize that Abel asked him something but he recovers quickly, "Sixteen.. How old are you?" "4!" Abel excitedly shouts and Johnny and I both laugh and then instantly look at each other. He smiles and then looks down. He is so attractive that I can barely stand it. "So why did you decide to come back to Charming?" "I didn't really have a choice. My mom made me but I don't mind. I like living with my dad better." "Ahh, I see. Well, I like livng with my dad better too" I say back kind of joking considering my situation. "Isn't Tara your mom?" "No. She and my dad have known each other since they were our age and were in love but she left right before I was born and didn't come back until after 10 years. My dad never really got over her. My mom is just someone my dad had a one-night stand with and doesn't really care to be in my life." I tell him and sigh. "I'm sorry. That must be difficult sometimes" he genuinely apologizes. "Thanks" I smile. "Tara is my mommy!" Abel shouts and Johnny and I laugh. Abel is too young to know that Tara is not his biological mother, but she is the best mother he could ever have.

"SYDNEY?" I hear my father shout from the garage. "YEAH?" I shout back and he waves me over and I tell Johnny and Abel that I will be back. I head down to the garage to see what my dad needs but I can't find him. "Where's dad?" I ask the guys working in the shop and with funny looks, they tell me that he went into the office. I shake off the looks to be nothing as I enter the office where dad, Tara, and Gemma are sitting inside. They all look at me with pity and concern, "what's going on?" I ask in worry..

Going to cut it off right here :) How am I doing? Next chapter should be up soon!


	5. Bad News and a Pool Day

JAX POV

"What?" Sydney asked mom, Tara and I with concern. I'm not too sure how she is going to take this. She normally shrugs this off like it's no big deal but I know it bothers her, "Your grandma just received a call from your 'mother' and she is coming into town in a few days since you'll be on spring break." We all stare at her and she just looks at the floor, "what does she want?" she asks angrily. "She just said that she wants to see you because it's been a while.. Look, you don't have to see her if you don't want to, honey" I tell her. "UGH" she groans in frustration, "she hasn't cared to even contact me in two whole years!" she yells; not to anyone in particular, but because she's mad. We all look at her and she stares back, breathing heavily and shaking with rage, "She doesn't even care! She's going to see me for a few hours and then try to fuck one of the guys!" I smirk at that one, but I hide it because I know this isn't a laughing matter. After she calms down a little bit, she asks me what time she will be here. "Monday afternoon." She nods and starts pacing back and forth and after a few minutes of complete silence, she stops dead in her tracts and looks straight at me, "why doesn't she love me?" I feel so bad right now. She doesn't deserve to feel this way. "She does love you. Granted it's not as much as she should, but she does." Mom stands up and pulls her in for a hug, "it's going to be okay, baby. Don't you worry" she tells her.

**SYDNEY'S POV**

Grandma holds me and I hug her back. I am trying my hardest not to cry but I don't know how much longer I can hold it in. I feel my throat tighten and know that tears are about to fall. God, I've been such an emotional wreck lately. It's pathetic. I sniffle and grandma hugs me tighter. She holds me there for a minute or so before I pull away. She kisses my forehead and wipes my tears away. Tara stands up to hug me and I gladly return it. She's more of a mother to me than my biological one ever will be. I tell her that I love her and she tells me that she loves me too and as we pull away I see that she has tears in her eyes. I walk over to daddy and sit on his lap. He wraps his arms around me and I lean back so my head resting on his shoulder facing the ceiling. He turns his head to kiss my cheek and I grab his hand. "I love you, daddy." "I love you too, baby."

**GEMMA'S POV**

I feel so bad for my baby Sydney. She doesn't deserve this shit at all. I'm so thankful that Tara is so good to her. I think I am going to have everyone over for dinner tonight to cheer Syd up. I told Jax to tell the guys and he agreed. I don't have much time to make anything so I think I am just going to order a lot of pizzas. The guys eat so much it's insane. "I'm going to head out now. You want to come with me, Syd? Your daddy has some things he needs to do." She nods her head and sits up to get off Jax's lap but he grabs her bridal style and stands up, "I'll see you later, doll" he tells her and kisses her forehead. "You better!" she replies and he laughs as he sets her down.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

**SYDNEY'S POV**

The guys should be arriving soon. I look in the mirror. Ugh. I don't look cute today. I'm too lazy to do anything about it though. I hear a knock on the door and then it immediately open afterwards. I go out into the living room area and see that the guys have arrived (including the prospects). The only ones who aren't here yet are dad, Hap, and Johnny. I hope he will be here. I greet the guys who just came in and the doorbell rings again, but no one comes in this time, "Pizza's here" grandma says as she makes her way through the living room and to the door. She pays and tips the delivery boy and the guys carry the pizzas into the kitchen. We decided to use paper plates so we wouldn't have so much work to do afterwards. Just as all the guys sat down to eat, dad walked in with Happy and Johnny. It's obvious that he feels out of place so Happy guides him to the pizza boxes and then sits him right between Juice and Chibbs. Dad walks over to Tara and kisses her tenderly and then gets some pizza. Tara, grandma and I stand in the kitchen while the boys eat. We stand and eat a slice or two and then get the 2 gallons of ice cream out; one isn't enough and two is more than enough. I eat a huge bowl and grandma makes fun of me. It never fails.

It's been an hour and everyone has just been sitting around telling stories and goofing off. It's crowded so I decided to sit out back for a little while but after 5 minutes, everyone piles outside. It is definitely a hot night and Abel begs Tara to swim, "please mommy! I will be careful! Sis can swim with me!" he pleads. "Well, baby, that's up to her" she says to him while looking at me. "I mean I guess I will" I say as I stand. I walk into the house and into my room to change and start to feel self-conscious. I know I have a nice body but Johnny is here and I'm feeling shy. But, on the bright side, my bikini is so cute. It's a stained white color with vintage-looking floral all over it and I am in love with it. This is actually my first time wearing it. It's cupped which gives my boobs an extra something. I change into it and go back outside. All the guys jokingly whistle and shake my head and cover my face. "We aren't looking at your face, doll" Tig jokes and I give him a look but can't refrain from grinning because grandma is cracking up at his comment. I catch Johnny's eye and quickly look away after I smile. Abel grabs my hand and pulls me towards the pool.

**JOHNNY'S POV**

Oh Jesus. Sydney looks so good in that bathing suit and I am trying my hardest not to gape at her body. She looks at least 17 instead of 15. Her bikini top covers most of her boobs but shows off a little cleavage and I'm having a difficult time drawing my eyes away from it. I can't even imagine the amount of guys she has falling all over her daily. Poor Jax. I can tell he is very protective. I look at him and see that he is tense and it dawns on me. Oh, shit. He saw me staring at his daughter and now he is looking right at me. _Shit._

**JAX'S POV**

Help me, god. My kid just looks too good in a bathing suit and it makes me cringe. 15 year old girls aren't supposed to be sexy. I worry about boys trying to take advantage of my baby. I will kill them. I look over and see Johnny staring at her. I continue to look to see if it's just a glance but he is gaping at her. I feel myself stiffen. I'm a man; I know exactly what he is thinking. It's in our nature but that's my little girl and you better bet your ass that I'll keep boys away from her for as long as I can.

**SYDNEY'S POV**

Abel and I swim around and play catch with a spongy ball that absorbs water and some of the other guys (Juice, Tig, and Chibbs) have even decided to join us. We all play catch and try to convince the others to get in. We eventually get everyone in except for grandma; she won't wear a suit around just anyone and someone needs to watch Thomas anyway. Abel declares that he wants to play chicken so Tara puts him on her shoulders and dad swims under me and stands up so I am on his. We gently battle and I let him win of course. Dad gently flips me off of his shoulders and Abel shouts in victory. I look over and see Happy and Johnny wrestling in the water. Johnny as such a nice, fit body. He has abs and I can't help but stare.

It's midnight and most people are gone now. Juice is staying the night though, and he's watching a movie with Abel whom Tara literally could not get to bed. Happy and Johnny are in the kitchen about to head out and I walk in to say goodbye. Yet again I feel Johnny's eyes all over me because I still haven't changed back into clothes. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Happy nudge Johnny and he peels his eyes away. Dad walks in and gives me a look before leaning against the counter and I walk over and lean next to him while resting my head on this arm. He wraps his arm around me and I adjust myself so I am leaving into his side. His hand is warm on my back, "you're cold, babe. Why don't you go get dressed?" he asks me and I shrug "lazy." Happy laughs and takes his keys from his pocket, "we'll see you guys later" he says and we say the same back. "Bye, Johnny" dad says and he says it back while looking at both of us, "see ya" I say as they both go out the door.

I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and pee, and then I head back out to the living room where Juice is passed out on the couch with Abel. Dad heads to the bathroom but I stop him to hug him goodnight. He hugs me back and I ask him to carry me to my room like he did when I was younger and he jokingly rolls his eyes, "lazy ass." He sets me on the bed and gives me a kiss, "Goodnight, darlin'. I love you."

* * *

Let me know what you want more of or whose point of view you like best so I can do more of it!


	6. Lockdown

**SYDNEY'S POV**

I wake up and stretch lazily before checking my phone. It's Sunday morning and it's 9AM. I get up and walk to the bathroom to do my business and brush my teeth. My hair smells like chlorine and I'm still in my suit but oh well. I walk out into the dining room where dad and grandma are sitting at the table. They both say good morning and give me a funny look, "what? It's comfortable." I walk into the kitchen and grab a donut from the box on the counter and walk back into the dining room to eat it. As I'm eating, I remember that Ashton is going to be in Charming tomorrow at noon and my heart drops. Ugh.

I continue to sit there and talk to them. It's just casual; nothing serious. My phone buzzes and I see that it's from an unfamiliar number. I open the text, "Hey, it's Johnny. I got your number out of my dad's phone." I gasp and almost squeal in teenage girl excitement and they both stare at me. "Johnny texted me!" I explain and grandma smiles and laughs, "cute" and dad smirks but I can tell he's tense. I get up and walk around the table to stand by him. I put my hand on his shoulder to 'comfort' him. He scoots out and pulls me onto his lap. Once I'm settled, I reply to Johnny "Hey" with a smiling/blushing emoji. I ask dad where Ashton is going to be staying and he says that he is not sure. "What if she tries to stay at the club house?" I ask and he shrugs, "you won't be so don't worry about it" he says before he kisses my head.

Dad checks his phone and tells us that Happy and Johnny are on their way over now to talk to grandma about Johnny's work schedule. Grandma likes Johnny and he's a good worker so I know she will give him good hours. "Go put some clothes on" dad commands and I giggle. "Don't make me do it for you" he says and grandma laughs and shakes her head. Dad's navy blue hoodie is on the chair next to us and I grab it. It smells like cigarettes and cologne and I stiffen, "why does this smell like cigarettes, daddy?" I ask. "I had to go to the club house, darlin.' Don't worry, okay?" he tells me and I ease up. I slip it over my head and the door opens as I do. I stand and so does daddy but before he heads to the other room to greet them, he looks me up and down, "that isn't going to work unless you put pants on." I slink around to my room the back way and look in the mirror. It covers my bottoms and people would assume I'm wearing panties instead of a bathing suit. That must be why dad wasn't happy.

I check the weather on my phone and see that it's supposed to be in the 70s; not near as hot as it was yesterday. I grab a pair of light denim American Eagle skinny jeans and a gray 'muscle shirt' (looks like a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off) with the moon phases on it. I put my hair in a messy bun and go to the bathroom to wash my face. I put a light coverage foundation on and decided to do a calm smoky eye with silver, gray, and black eyeliner with a little wing. When I'm done, I look at myself. I feel confident today. My makeup looks good and my outfit is cute. I walk out to living room where dad, Happy, and Johnny are and have a seat on the big recliner. Abel comes running in followed by Tara and Thomas and sits next to me. Dad stands and kisses Tara and then grabs Thomas. Tara hands dad a bottle and he feeds Thomas. "Come on, baby. You need to eat too" Tara tells Abel and he gets up to follow her. Grandma comes in to talk to Johnny and, just as I predicted, gives him the hours he deserves.

**JOHNNY'S POV**

Sydney and I are texting back and forth even though were are in the same room. It's not anything serious though. I want to ask her what she is doing later but I'm nervous. I look over at her and admire how beautiful she is. I don't know anything about makeup but hers looks really good. Her jeans hug her body nicely and her shirt covers up what I couldn't stop staring at last night.

**SYDNEY'S POV**

I look at Johnny and see that he is staring at me. He smiles and I smile back. He is wearing a Samcro t-shirt and blue jeans that look very nice. He, dad, and Happy stand up to leave and I feel disappointed. I want to hang out with him sometime and get to know him. Damn it. I hop up to give dad a hug and I jump into his arms and he catches me of course, "thank you for changing. I gotta go but I'll see you later, doll" he says before setting me back down. "Be careful" I tell him and Happy in particular and they smile in return, "always" Hap says. "Mhm, yeah, right" I say back.

Grandma comes back out into the living room dressed and ready to go, "I'm going to see Nero, baby. Go help Tara with the boys" she tells me before kissing me goodbye. I walk into the kitchen where they are and greet them. "Nervous for tomorrow?" she asks and I nod my head, "a little." "I'm sure it will be fine. It's sad to say but she never sticks around so you won't have to worry about her long." "Good. I just don't understand why she randomly wants to see me. We'll find out though." She smiles at me and grabs my hand to squeeze it. "Can I have another donut?" Abel asks and Tara shrugs, "why not?" Abel goes out into the living room to watch cartoons and I hold Thomas in the kitchen with Tara. She and I continue to talk for a long time and I randomly bring something up to her, "you know how I haven't gotten my period yet? Like, is that normal? To be 15 1/2 and have never had a period before?" "Well, it's later than average but it's nothing to worry about yet. I'm sure you'll start it before your 16." "I hope so… well, no. Whatever, you know what I mean.' She laughs and so do I.

**TARA'S POV**

I like talking to Sydney. I know she has Gemma but it's good for her to talk to someone who is more of a mother-figure. I treat her like one of my own and love her very much and I know she loves me too. As we continue to chat, we both smell something, "did he poop?" I ask her, "I think so" she replies and I stand up and gently take him from her arms. We walk to living room and I set him on the floor to change him. Abel is so into the television that he doesn't even look up. Jesus. I change Thomas and sit down with him on the couch. "Guess who texted me today?" Syd asks me and I smile at her, "Johnny?" "Yes" she giggles. "He is so attractive and nice and perfect and ughhh." I laugh at her but it's true. He's a very attractive and polite young man. I know Jax has been on his toes lately because he's so protective of his baby girl but I also know that he likes Johnny. It's much better than Sydney finding some guy from school who can know absolutely nothing about club business.

We eventually get Abel away from the TV and decide to go out for lunch. We go to a nice, little café uptown and are waiting for our waitress to come back so we can order our food. Once that's done and our food is here, we start eating. Abel surprisingly eats all of his food even after having 2 donuts this morning. I pay for the food and tip the waitress before heading back out. Once I have Abel and Thomas situated in the back of the vehicle, I get in the front with Syd. My phone rings as I pull onto the road and I answer it. "Tara, babe? Where are you?" "Heading back home with Syd and the boys, why?" "You need to go to the club house. We're on lockdown." I make a left instead of a right and head towards Teller-Morrow.

**SYDNEY'S POV**

"What's going on?" I ask her. "I'm not sure, baby, but we're on lockdown." I hope everyone is okay and that daddy is already there. We park and get out of the car and Tara grabs Thomas while I help Abel get out. We go into the club house and it's already packed with people who are playing pool and goofing off. I greet the ones I know well and just wave and smile back at the ones I really don't. They all know me. I was the granddaughter of the president and now I'm the daughter. "Where's daddy?" I ask and someone tells me that he isn't here yet. I walk over to Tig and stand by his side, "hey, babe. How are you today?" he asks and I tell him that I was good before this and he laughs, "I know, doll." We continue to stand around and watch all the people interact. I decide to go back into dad's room and see what clothes I have here. I look in the dresser and find pajama shorts, t-shirts, underwear, and three pairs of leggings. I grab all of them and take them down the hall to wash them.

**JAX'S POV**

I arrive at the club house and head inside. It's packed and everyone says hello. I look around for Sydney, Tara, and the boys and see all but Syd. I greet Tara and give her a kiss, "hey, baby. Where's Syd?" "Last I knew she was with Tig." I find him and he tells me that she headed to the room and I make my way back. I see that Opie's door is cracked slightly and wonder if that's where she is. I push the door open to find the room empty. I walk in and look around. I go to the bed and sit on it. I haven't been in here since. There are pictures of Donna and his kids on the nightstand. I see the one of the two of us from when we were young and pick it up.

**SYDNEY'S POV**

I head back down the hallway and see that Uncle Op's door is open and I peek in and see daddy sitting on the bed staring at a picture. He wipes his eyes but doesn't look up and I feel my heart break. Dad loved Opie and we all miss him so much. I quietly make my way over to dad and he doesn't look up but I know he knows I'm here. I sit next to him and wrap my arms around him. It's my turn to be strong for once. He sets the picture back down and pulls me in for a hug. We sit there for a while and I know more tears have fallen. I refuse to be weak because I know he needs the comfort. He always comforts me when I'm upset and it's time to return the favor. I squeeze him really tight before he pulls away. I am pretty sure he is embarrassed but he shouldn't be; he's been strong for too long. "I love you, kid" he says, "I love you, too, daddy." We walk out of the room and he shuts the door. He goes into his room and into the bathroom and after a couple of minutes he emerges. I can't even tell that he's been crying. He kisses my head and heads back out.

Let me know what you think :)


	7. Lockdown Pt 2

**JOHNNY'S POV**

I feel so weird surrounded by all these people that I don't know but I have no choice; I have to stay here. I pretty much have been following my father around like a lost puppy but what else am I supposed to do? He starts to introduce me to people who claim that they remember me when I was just a little boy. I look over and see Jax coming out of a hallway and over to Tara and their sons. They kiss and he sits down next to her. Where is Sydney? This could be the perfect time to talk to her since we are stuck here. "Hey, dad? Where do we sleep?" "Here, I'll show you." He takes me back down the hallway that Jax came out of and down another one where a blue motorcycle is. There are a bunch of different rooms and it reminds me of a dorm. We go into one and there is a full size bed and a dresser and a lot of my dad's things. Looks like we have to sleep in the same bed.

**SYDNEY'S POV**

I walk back out into the main room and see Rhonda, an old lady of a member of a different charter, dancing. I love her; she's so much fun! I go over to her and she shrieks and hugs me, "HEY BABY!" "I've missed you!" I tell her and she says it back. She too likes to dance and it's how we became so close. We walk over to the stereo and secretly change the song to the Cha-Cha-Slide and everyone groans but laughs. We get in the middle and some of the other old ladies and girlfriends join us just as the song starts. Abel comes running over to join us and he watches my every move and copies it. Tara tries to force daddy to join us and he refuses so she comes over by herself. We get Tiggy, Bobby, Juice and even Chibbs to participate and it's hilarious.

**JOHNNY'S POV**

Dad and I hear a change in music and eruptions of laughter and head back out to see what's going on. I see Sydney, a bunch of other ladies, Abel, Tara, Tig, Juice, Chibbs, and Bobby doing the Cha-Cha-Slide. I push my dad out there to join them but I know that he won't. "Why don't you?" he asks me and I shake my head, "no thanks!" The song finishes and Gas Pedal comes on. Everyone busts out laughing and Sydney and some other ladies run over to the wall as the song begins "Slow down, grab the wall, wiggle like you tryna make that ass fall off" and that's exactly what they do. I and every other person laughs at the site and I turn and see a bunch of men picking on Jax about Sydney and I hear him say, "oh, I know it. She's too young to look the way she does." Ain't that the truth.

Some other song came on that I don't know but it's really sexual and has a beat that the girls go crazy over. Sydney and some other lady grind on each other and die laughing as Abel copies them. I could get used to this.

**SYDNEY'S POV**

Abel just grinded on Tara and us girls are dying. It was the funniest thing. Someone mentioned beer pong so that's what all the adults are doing now. Well, except Tara. She and I grab the boys and go over to get a drink. I'm slightly sweating and I look over and see Johnny sitting on one of the couches. Oh my gosh. He saw all of that. I want to go talk to him but I need to shower first. I walk down the hallway and remember that I need to put my clothes in the dryer but someone already did it for me and they are almost dry. Yes.

I go back down the hall and into dad's room where Tara is with the boys. Thomas is in his crib and Abel is on the twin bed about to fall asleep. I don't want to wake him later but that is where he and I have to sleep. I walk into the bathroom and strip down. I warm up the water and get in. Ahh, it feels so nice. I wash my hair and let the shampoo sit as I shave my legs and work my way up if you know what I mean. Once I am finished, I rinse out the shampoo and apply conditioner and wash my body as it sits. Once I'm all done, I get out and remember that I didn't grab a towel. Shit. "Tara?" I say. "She's taking a shower in someone else's room" dad tells me. "Can you get me a towel please?" "Yeah, hold on."

After I am dry, I remember that my clothes are in the dryer. I really did not think this through. I walk out of the bathroom and head for the door but hesitate. Will I be able to make it without being seen? "What do you think you're doing, little girl?" "My clothes are in the dryer" I tell him, "I'll get them. You aren't going out there naked, shit head" he says as he passes me and I jokingly shove him while almost losing my towel, "haha" he makes fun of me.

He brings back the clothes and I thank him as he heads back out. I quickly put on some underwear and a bra and my phone rings. I don't recognize the number but I answer it anyway, "hello?" "Sydney? This is your mother." "Hi, Ashton" I say with absolutely no emotion and there is a pause before she responds, "you were told that I am going to see you tomorrow, right?" "Yes. See you then" I say and hang up. I feel angry and annoyed so I just sit on dad's bed. I wrap my hair in my towel and wait a bit before taking it off.

After I do, I lay back and stare at the ceiling and the door opens and in come dad and Tara. "Why are you in your underwear?" Tara asks me after laughing and I shrug, "I really don't know." I grab a t-shirt from the pile dad brought to me and put it on and sit back down. Dad rummages through his dresser for a shirt and I get up to put leggings on. "Can you see my underwear lines?" I ask no one in particular and they both look and nod their heads that they can. I sigh. I grab a comb and use it on my hair and head back out to find Johnny. He is sitting on the couch talking to Chibbs and I join them.

**CHIBBS' POV**

Sydney makes her way over and sits down beside me, "hey, darlin'" I greet her, "hey, Chibby" she smiles. I know she's here to talk to Johnny. We all are protective of her and know to keep an eye on her because of Jax. We also need to keep an eye on Johnny so Jax doesn't go after him. "I'm going to go kick some ass in beer pong, guys." I say as I stand and they both laugh.

**JOHNNY'S POV**

Chibbs walks off and leaves Sydney alone with me on the other side of the room, "feeling a little overwhelmed?" she asks me and I nod, "somewhat, yes." "You'll get to know most of them and eventually get used to it" she reassures me. "So, besides dancing, what else do you like to do?" I ask her and she thinks about it. "Well, I love shopping and makeup. I also love to swim, sing, even though I suck, take pictures, blog, read, watch movies.. And yeah. What about you? You know, besides working on cars?" she asks and I smirk. "I like baseball, reading, movies, spending time with family and friends, and… I'm not sure honestly." "Seems like we have some of the same hobbies" she smiles. "Yeah, I guess we do."

Dad comes over to us and I ask him the shop will still be open tomorrow despite the lockdown and he shakes his head, "nope. Business needs to be taken care of" and I nod. "What are you kids talking about?" he asks us and we shrug. "Huh. Okay" he looks at us, "hands off" he warns me and Sydney and I both look away and blush. "Daaad" I complain, "we're just talking." "I know, son, but I am just saying."

**JAX'S POV**

Thomas and Abel are sound asleep while I am in the bathroom brushing my teeth and Tara is sitting out there with them. I finish and walk out to see Tara changing and I stare. She's beautiful as ever. Her body is still smokin' and it's completely bare right now. I walk up behind her and squeeze her ass and she jumps and then giggles. I reach around and cup one of her breasts and she leans her head back and lets out a sigh, "Jax, you know we can't." "I know," I whine, "but can I at least touch you for a minute?" "So you can tease me? I don't think so" she laughs and pulls away. She grabs some panties and puts them on and then puts on a tank top and shorts. I continue to stare at her body until she gives me a hug and kisses me, "I love you."

I walk out to see who's drunk off their ass and passed out and see Sydney sitting on the couch with Johnny laughing. I walk over, "hey, guys. What's going on?" I ask and Sydney gives me a look in which I smile at in return. "We are talking, daddy. Where's Tara?" "Laying down. Don't be too late, baby, okay?" "I won't" she says and stands on the couch so she is my height and hugs me. I hug her back and kiss her head.

**SYDNEY'S POV**

I sit back down as dad walks away. I wonder if he's worried about me just talking to Johnny. He probably is. "Do you have your permit?" he asks me and I shake my head, "I can't get it for a few more weeks" and he nods. "You drive, don't you?" I ask him and he nods again, "yes." "Is it hard?" I ask and immediately feel stupid. "Not once you get the hang of it" he smiles. He checks his phone, "1AM." "Already? Damn.." "I wonder what my dad meant by 'too late'" I mumble and dad says, "right about now." I jump and look behind me, "how long have you been standing there?" I ask and he tells me he just got there and questions why I am so worried about it. I look at Johnny and smile, "talk to you later?" "Yeah, sure thing." I stand on the couch again and tell dad to turn around so I can get on his back, "you have legs, kid" he tells me but I climb on anyway while giggling. I wave at Johnny and he smiles at me as dad takes me back to the room.

**JAX'S POV**

I carry Syd back to the room and set her down so she can go brush her teeth and whatever. I see that Tara has switched beds and is now snuggled up next to Abel, "he had a bad dream" she tells me and I nod. I walk over and kiss them both before laying in my own bed. Sydney comes out and looks back and forth between the beds before shrugging and coming over to lay next to me. She gets underneath the covers and scoots closer and closer until I laugh and wrap my arms around her.

I woke to Sydney screaming and rolling around next to me and it scared the living shit out of me. I grab her and shake her awake, "Sydney! It's okay, it's just a dream!" I shout. She calms down and relaxes as Happy, Tig, Chibbs, and Juice barge in and stare with alarmed looks. "She's okay. Just a bad dream." I tell them and they let out sighs of relief and all tell her they love her before heading back out. Thomas, amazingly, is still asleep and Abel is crying in Tara's arms in worry. "Honey, are you okay? What was your dream of?" "Everyone was gunned down except for Abel and me and we were backed into a corner with no weapons. I don't know by who but it was awful. It felt so real.. I thought I lost you guys" her voice cracks and I wrap her in my arms and pull her onto my lap. I wipe away the sweat and tears and allow her to just let it out which, surprisingly, isn't much at all. She calmed down pretty fast and stood up. Mom comes in and wraps her in a hug, "Oh, you're all sweaty, baby." "I know. I feel disgusting. My leggings are stuck to my legs." "Here, let's get them off" mom says as she helps Sydney pull them down. "How about a bath? I'll get it ready for you and sit in the bathroom with you" mom says and Syd nods in agreement. Mom tells her she will be right back and leaves the room and I walk over to comfort Abel. Tara hands him off and goes over to talk to Sydney. Mom comes back in and hands Tara a robe for Syd and goes into the bathroom to run the water. Tara helps her take off the rest of her clothes and wraps her in the robe. Mom calls for them and they both go into the bathroom and I soothe Abel back to sleep.

The three of them come out of the bathroom after almost and hour and Tara grabs a pair of underwear from the pile and one of my shirts from the dresser to give to Syd. They get her changed and lay her back down in bed. Mom leaves to Clay's old room where she and Nero are staying and Tara switches me spots. I let Sydney lay on my chest and we both fall into a deep sleep.

**SYDNEY''S POV**

It's about noon before we all get up. Daddy ask me how I am feeling and I tell him that I am okay. We all take turns in the bathroom and I change into one of the other pairs of leggings and a t-shirt after I brush my teeth. Tara has taken the boys into the kitchen to feed them and Dad is showering. I walk out to find half of the people still passed out from drinking and the others sitting at the bar drinking coffee to ease their hangovers.

Next chapter will be up once I get another review letting me know what you think and how you feel!


End file.
